My Sweet Kitty 2: A New Year's Surprise
by The One-Shot Sphere
Summary: It's new year's eve in the Dupain-Cheng Agreste household, and Marinette is planning a special surprise for the kwamis. Plagg once again shows his soft spot for Tikki, who also lets her kwami counterpart know how much he means to her. Tikki x Plagg fluff as well as a little Adrienette for good measure.


**This is a little late, but here's a little new year's one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, it's already that time of the year huh."

"Yeah, I know. It happens so fast."

New year's eve had arrived in the Dupain-Cheng Agreste household, which was as cozy as it was festive. Tikki and Plagg were flying around the house, while Adrien and Marinette relaxed on the couch. The christmas decorations were still up, and the happy couple were still in their holiday clothes. Adrien was in his ladybug sweatpants and a white turtleneck sweater Marinette had hand-knitted for him, while the young fashion designer herself was wrapped up in her Christmas themed leggings and her Chat Noir hoodie. All the colours clashed, but neither of them cared; the pair were too busy being happy that they were together.

And with being together for the holidays came the tradition of Marinette's new year's dessert. It was the third time welcoming in the new year as a family for Adrien and Marinette, and the previous two years Marinette had always made a special dessert to eat at midnight. The first year's dessert had been Marinette's choice, and the second had been Adrien's. However, for their third year, there were planning a surprise: this year it would be the kwami's choice. Which then only left the question of which one would get to choose.

"So, have you asked either of them yet?" Marinette asked Adrien in a hushed voice.

"About the dessert?"

"Yeah, and who gets to choose it."

"Not yet" sighed Adrien, putting down his cup of coco. "I still don't know how to go about asking them. I mean they have really different tastes."

"Maybe we can ask them one at a time?" suggested Marinette. "I'll ask Tikki, you ask Plagg, then we see what they say."

"Good idea! I think that's a good start." said Adrien, getting up from the couch. "I'll see if Plagg's around."

"Probably hunting for cheese." chuckled Marinette, sipping from her Christmas mug.

"I'll be back in a minute." said Adrien, giving her his trademark wink. Marinette giggled to herself as he disappeared around the corner. It always used to light her up inside when Adrien did his little wink and strut, and that had not changed in all the years spent with him as her husband. Marinette smiled as she went back to her mug. _Adrien Agreste, my husband, _she repeated to herself in her mind. It was thought that never failed to make her happy.

* * *

As Adrien walked out into the hallway, expecting to find the destructive kwami sniffing out some camembert, he instead bumped head-first into Tikki.

"Oh, Adrien! Sorry, I didn't see you there." said the bubbly kwami, phasing out of Adrien's forehead.

"That's alright" laughed Adrien, both entertained and still slightly disturbed by the fact that kwamis could phase through humans. "Did you see anything interesting up there?" he added jokingly.

Tikki laughed and shook her head. "Nope. It's too dark anyways. Why?"

"Well, actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." said Adrien, deciding in his mind that he may as well ask Tikki while she was here. _I'll ask Mari to talk to Plagg instead, _he thought. _He'll probably be more cooperative that way anyways. _

"It's about the new year's dessert." he said, turning back to Tikki. "We were thinking since me and Mari chose the first two years, it should be the kwami's choice this year."

"Oh really? Thanks Adrien!" said Tikki, her eyes lighting up. "I always love it when Marinette makes her desserts! Anything to do with cookies would be wonderful. Or macaroons! Or maybe-..."

She then suddenly paused, trailing off into a worried look.

"What's wrong Tikki?" asked Adrien, slightly confused.

"Well….it's just that I'm not the only Kwami in the house." she said nervously. "Will Plagg be ok if I choose?"

"He's been alright the first two years." said Adrien, shrugging.

"I know, but it's a little different if it's me I think." she said. "And I'll probably choose something really sweet, and I don't think he'll like that."

"Well, I don't think he really likes anything other than camembert anyway." chuckled Adrien.

Tikki went quiet for a while. Then, as if to say she had made up her mind, she looked up and smiled.

"I think Plagg should choose."

Adrien raised an eyebrow in surprise. Tikki was always extremely compassionate and caring, but he also knew how much Plagg annoyed her and how much she liked her sweet treats. Letting him choose was incredibly kind to say the least.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she said, nodding with a smile. "I'm sure it'll him happy. He always seems to be grumpy, and...well, I like seeing him happy."

Adrien couldn't stop himself from smirking, seeing the slight blush on Tikki's cheeks. Him and Marinette had never mentioned it, but they had both noticed that the two kwamis had grown incredibly close since moving in together.

"Alright, I'll tell Marinette then." he said. "I'm sure Plagg will really appreciate it. Thanks for being so generous."

"No problem!" said Tikki, floating away through the walls in search of cookies.

_Boy, she really is something else, _thought Adrien, grinning to himself. _Plagg is one lucky cat._

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette was just about to get up and look for Tikki, when she caught sight of a familiar shadow. She turned around, and grinned when she saw who it was.

"Well hello, Plagg." she said. "Found that extra stash of camembert, did you?"

Plagg froze, realising that he had been caught. He turned around, nodding guiltily through a mouthful of cheese.

Marinette laughed at the normally carefree kwami looking so nervous.

"It's alright" she chuckled. "I was going to give it to you anyway."

Just as she was about to ask him where Tikki was, an idea popped into her head; she may as well ask Plagg about the dessert. _I'll just tell Adrien later, _she thought. _It'll be interesting to have him talk to Tikki. _

"Actually Plagg, while you're here, I've got something to talk to you about." she said.

"Oh, really?" he said, flying up to Marinette. "Does it involve cheese?" he added excitedly.

"Not exactly. It's about the new year's dessert. See, we thought it would be nice if it was the kwami's choice this time around."

Plagg eyes instantly lit up. "Really?! I get to choose? That would be awesome! Oh there's so many wonderful things to choose from, like camembert, and more camembert, and even more camembert and-wait..."

Plagg paused, quickly looking down. Marinette tilted her head in confusion.

"What?"

"Well, it's just...do you think Tikki will mind?" asked Plagg, in an uncharacteristically worried tone. "You know what, nevermind, it doesn't matter." he said quickly. "I shouldn't be the one to choose, Tikki should."

Marinette sat back, surprised to say the least.

"Are you sure?" she asked, knowing how much Plagg loved his cheese.

"Yeah, I am." he said, turning around. Marinette couldn't help but notice that he was acting embarrassed.

"May I ask why you're being so generous?" she said, giving him a friendly poke.

"Uh..well, um…"

"C'mon Plagg, I won't tell anyone." she laughed. Plagg let out a sigh.

"It's just that...Tikki puts up with a lot, being in the same house as me." he said, more into space than to Marinette. "It's not often that kwamis live together for a long time. I feel like I've annoyed her enough, and I kinda want to do something for her. Even if it's something small. I'm pretty sure it'll make her happy..right?"

Marinette was stunned. Plagg rarely showed a sensitive side, if ever. At the same time however, she wasn't surprised; her and Adrien had both noted that their kwamis' friendship had blossomed into something more over the three years of living together.

"That's very kind of you Plagg, I'm sure it will mean a lot to her." she said, smiling sweetly.

Plagg stuttered as he attempted to reply, but quickly gave up. Marinette laughed cheekily as the flustered kwami phased through the ceiling. _Aw, he wants to do something for her_, she thought. _I knew he had a soft side. Tikki's going to be so happy.\_

* * *

As Marinette was about to get up and tell Adrien what Plagg had said, he walked back into the living room.

"Ah, perfect timing." she said, going up to him. "I've actually just been talking to Plagg about the dessert. Sorry about the change of plans, but would you mind talking to Tikki instead?"

"Oh...um, well actually" said Adrien, scratching his chin. "I've just bumped into Tikki, and I talked to her about just that. And guess what? She said she wanted Plagg to choose, because she wanted to give him something to be happy about! How adorable is that?"

"Ah…."

"What?"

"Well, I talked to Plagg, and he said he wanted Tikki to choose." she said, her mind putting two and two together. "Which again, was super adorable, but it also kind of leaves us back where we started." she chuckled.

"I guess it does, doesn't it." said Adrien, also laughing. They pondered their predicament for a moment, until Marinette broke the silence with an excited "ah-ha!"

"I've got an idea." said Marinette, leaning over and whispering it to Adrien.

"Wow!" he said, thoroughly impressed with is wife's genius idea. "That's perfect!"

"I'm glad you think so." she said. "I'll get to work on it then!"

Adrien shook his head in awe and smiled. "You're amazing, you know that right?" he said as he watched her stroll over to the kitchen. Marinette blushed as she looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Thanks kitty." she said, picking up her recipe book.

"Need a hand?" said Adrien, rolling up his sleeves.

"Actually, that'd be nice, yeah!" she said, smiling as her husband joined her in the kitchen.

"Right, let's get started!"

* * *

Several hours later, as midnight rolled around, Marinette called everyone into the dining room. Tikki and Plagg flew in excitedly through the door, to find a blanket in the middle of the table covering the dessert. As the kwamis sat down eagerly at the table, Marinette whipped away the blanket to reveal the new year's special.

Whatever Tikki and Plagg were expecting, it wasn't it. It wasn't anything to do with cookies, nor was it a pile of camembert.

It was a cheesecake. Its glazed golden-brown face was contained by a silky smooth crust, elegantly thin and perfectly curved, with raspberries and blackberries adorning the edges. Tikki's eyes lit up at the caramelised top, as well as her favourite fruits arranged beautifully around the crust. Plagg was also delighted, for as sweet as the scent of the cake was, the sharp undertone told him that the cheese Marinette had used was unmistakably camembert.

Adrien could only smile as he looked up at his wife, who was also grinning away at the kwamis' reactions. Before long, the four were tucking into Marinette's genius idea for a compromise. Once they had all finished, they made their way upstairs to watch the new year's fireworks on TV, with both kwamis very happy indeed.

As they waited for the new year display, Plagg flew over to Tikki, plonking himself beside her on the couch arm. Marinette chuckled as she caught sight of the two kwamis together. _Aw, look at them_, she thought to herself. _So adorable…_

She then suddenly remembered that neither of the kwamis knew about the entire discussion building up to the cheesecake. Grinning excitedly, she turned to Plagg and gave him another poke.

"Hey Plagg, you wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure..." said Plagg suspiciously, making Marinette and Adrien laugh.

"No, you're not in trouble, don't worry." she said. "But while I was talking to you about the dessert, Adrien was actually talking to Tikki about the exact same thing, and she said she wanted you to choose!"

Plagg looked up from the TV screen, dumbfounded.

"Wait...she-you did?" he said, turning to Tikki.

"Yep!" chimed in Adrien. "All because she liked seeing you happy."

Tikki blushed quite furiously, as Plagg went unusually silent. He knew Tikki was kind, but this was something special. It wasn't often that something truly touched his heart, but this was one of those times.

"It gets better," said Marinette. "Because when I asked Plagg to choose, he said he wanted _you_ to choose." she said, tapping Tikki on the head. "He said he wanted to do something for you, seeing as he's annoyed you enough. So since you both wanted the other to choose, I decided to make something you might both appreciate."

The two kwamis simply stared at each other, confused and flattered at the same time. Eventually, Tikki broke the silence with a tiny giggle, leaning over to Plagg and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Plagg" she said, giving him a sweet smile. Plagg smiled back, and gave her a warm hug.

"No problem, sugarcube. And...thank you too."

For a moment, the kwamis simply sat there, leaning on each other peacefully. A chorus of 'awww's came from Marinette and Adrien, reminding Plagg of where he was. He quickly snapped out of his trance, putting on his usual persona again.

"N-no! It's not what it looks...oh, forget it." snapped Plagg, as Adrien grinned evilly and gave him the 'someone's in love' look.

"Oh dear, does the kwami of destruction have a soft spot?" he teased in the most Chat Noir tone possible, prompting Plagg to fly up to him in protest.

Tikki shook her head and chuckled, gliding over onto Marinette's shoulder to watch Plagg and Adrien go back and forth. After all these years, Plagg had never changed; she knew he would never admit it, but Tikki knew very well that the destructive Kwami was as soft on the inside as his beloved camembert.

"Never gets old does it, watching those two." giggled Marinette, watching with Tikki as their respective partners continued to rib each other.

"Yep. You've got your kitty, and I've got mine." laughed Tikki.

The pair simply sat back and relaxed as the fireworks began to light up the screen. Then, the moment they had been waiting for. The clock ticked past midnight, and the fireworks roared up into the air with a brilliant flash. As the four of them all excitedly got up and wished each other a happy new year, Plagg caught Tikki's eye. She simply grinned at him, as he tried and failed to cover up his embarrassment. _There's the silly kitty I know_, she thought, giggling under her breath.

_My kitty. My sweet kitty_.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a review, and check out my youtube channel too! **

**Youtube channel: Miraculous Memez**


End file.
